supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pyjamaparty
Pyjamaparty ist die vierte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Die Brüder entdecken, dass der Tisch im Männer der Schriften Bunker, der beim Fall der Engel wie ein Weihnachtsbaum aufgeleuchtet ist, mit einem alten Computersystem verbunden ist. Sie hoffen, dass sie, wenn es ihnen gelingt in das System rein zu kommen, die Engel orten können. Daher liegt es nahe, dass sie Charlie mit ihren IT-Kenntnissen um Hilfe bitten. Während sie den Computer bewegen, kommt ein Hexenbehälter zum Vorschein, der eine magische grün-gewebte Wand erzeugt. Die Brüder brechen durch die Wand und treffen auf Dorothy Baum von Oz. Sie hat sich selbst und die böse Hexe des Westens in den Behälter eingeschlossen, um sie daran zu hindern, an den Schlüssel zukommen, der das Tor zwischen der Menschenwelt und der von Oz öffnen kann. Jetzt, da der Behälter kaputt ist, kommt es zu einem magischen Kampf, der droht, das Männer der Schriften-Hauptquartier zu zerstören. Handlung thumb|left|324pxVor über 75 Jahren: Die Männer der Schriften Peter Jenkins und James Haggerty setzen die Elektronik im Bunker in Gang und beginnen ihre Dienstzeit. Eines Tages bekommen sie einen Anruf von einer Jägerin namens Dorothy, die die Tochter eines anderen Männer der Schriften-Mitgliedes ist. Sie braucht Hilfe bei einem Fall. Etwas später taucht sie im Bunker auf und fragt Haggerty und Jenkins, ob sie ihr helfen wollen, die böse Hexe von Oz zu töten. Heute: Sam sieht nach Crowley, doch dieser versucht es erneut mit Verhandlungstaktik, so dass Sam einfach wieder geht. Dean kommt zum Bunker zurück. Er hat Kevin für eine Auszeit in einem gesicherten Motel untergebracht. Er meint zu Sam, dass sie selbst auch eine kleine Auszeit nehmen sollten. Sam ist einverstanden und erzählt Dean dann von einer Idee, wie sie Castiel helfen könnten. Sam kann nicht thumb|304pxverstehen, warum Castiel gegangen ist. Dean spinnt eine weitere Halbwahrheit und meint, Castiel habe es getan, um ihnen nicht zur Last zu fallen. Sam ist der Meinung, dass sie mit Hilfe des Computers, der den Bunker antreibt, die Engel orten können, um so Castiel aus Gefahrenzonen herauszuhalten. Sam hat die Schaltzentrale des Computers in einem der vielen Zimmer ausgemacht. Als Dean ein Schutzblech abmacht, um nach der Verschaltung zu sehen, kippt er dabei unbemerkt ein Glas um, das in einem Regal stand. Daraus sickert eine blaugraue Flüssigkeit. Den Brüdern wird klar, dass sie für Sams Plan einen Computerspezialisten brauchen und so benachrichtigen sie Charlie. Vor über 75 Jahren: Dorothy fasst für die Männer der Schriften die Sachlage zusammen. Sie habe alles versucht, was ihr eingefallen sei, um die Hexe zu töten, aber nichts hätte dauerhaft funktioniert. Und so schlagen Jenkins und Haggerty in ihren Büchern nach. thumb|left|296pxHeute: Charlie hat sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, um den Brüdern zu helfen. Während sie sich unterhalten, kommt heraus, dass Charlie mit dem Jagen angefangen und einige kleinere Fälle übernommen hat, aber irgendwie habe sie sich das Ganze magischer vorgestellt. Die Brüder sind nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass Charlie alleine jagt. Sie lenkt davon ab, indem sie die beiden bittet, ihr den Computer zu zeigen. Es gelingt ihr, an die Dateien zu kommen, und sie kann sie auf ihren Laptop runterladen. Während ein Programm die Daten entschlüsselt, gehen die drei in Sams Zimmer und gucken DVDs. Charlie merkt an, dass Sams Zimmer nicht wirklich gemütlich ist. Daraufhin kommt es zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den Brüdern. Für Dean ist der Bunker ein Zuhause, wohingegen Sam ihn als reinen Arbeitsplatz betrachtet. Als Dean neues Bier holen geht, unterhalten sich Sam und Charlie. Sie meint, dass ihr beim Jagen der besondere Reiz fehlt. Sam meint dass es nicht so cool ist, wie sie sich das vorstellt. Vor über 75 Jahren: Während die Männer der Schriften nach einem Weg suchen, die Hexe zu töten, gelingt es dieser magischen Einfluss auf Jenkins zu nehmen, der daraufhin Dorothy und seinen Kollegen angreift. Dorothy läuft zu einem Laborraum. Haggerty versucht, Jenkins aufzuhalten und ist gezwungen ihn zu töten. Die Hexe, die sich befreien konnte, ist Dorothy gefolgt. Als Haggerty zum Labor kommt blitzt ein helles Licht auf. Heute: Als Charlie, Sam und Dean nach dem Entschlüsselungsvorgang sehen wollen, fällt ihnen ein kokonartiges Gebilde an der Wand auf. thumb|292pxDean schneidet hinein und kann eine junge Frau befreien. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Dorothy und die Hexe der erste Fall der Männer der Schriften waren. Während sie Dorothy befragen, erfahren sie, dass sie die Hexe mit einem Zauber an sich gebunden und sie beide in einen Glasbehälter verbannt hat. Als dieser zu Bruch ging, wurden beide befreit. Die Hexe kann Dorothy nicht töten und sucht nach etwas. Sam und Dean machen sich auf die Suche nach der Hexe, während Charlie mit Dorothys Hilfe herausfinden soll, wie man die Hexe aufhalten kann. Die beiden Frauen kommen ins Gespräch und es stellt sich heraus, dass Frank Baum, der Autor von "Der Zauberer von Oz" Dorothys Vater war. Er hat im Buch Hinweise hinterlassen, die ihnen nun nützlich sind, um gegen die Hexe zu kämpfen. So können sie Pistolenkugeln mit Mohnextrakt versehen, was die Hexe verletzen, wenn auch nicht töten kann. Die Hexe hat mittlerweile Crowley in seiner Zelle gefunden. Der Dämon ist gewillt ihr zu helfen. Als Sam und Dean dort nachsehen, ist die Hexe längst weg. Crowley bietet Informationen, wenn er sich kurz die Beine vertreten darf. Dean lässt ihn kurz aufstehen. Crowley gibt ihnen daraufhin einen Zettel von der Hexe, die darauf das Wort Schlüssel geschrieben hat. Als die Brüder nachhaken, was damit gemeint ist, erzählt Crowley, dass er ihr, um sich zu schützen, gesagt hat, die Schlüssel seien in der Küche. Als Sam und Dean die Küche kommen, ist diese verwüstet. Sie treffen auf Charlie und Dorothy, die ihnen jeweils eine Mohn-Patrone gibt. Sam erzählt von dem Schlüssel und Dorothy wird bewusst, dass es sich dabei um den Schlüssel handelt, mit dem man jede Tür zu einem Portal nach Oz machen kann. Sie müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie Oz zerstört. Sie zeigt ihnen ein Bild von dem Schlüssel und Dean erinnert sich, dass er ihn gefunden hat und in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrt. Dorothy und Sam sollen weiter nach der Hexe suchen, während er und Charlie den Schlüssel holen. Sam und Dorothy treffen im Lesesaal auf die Hexe. Dorothy schießt auf sie und sie flüchtet als grüne Rauchwolke in einen Lüftungsschacht. Daraufhin teilen die beiden sich auf, um sie zu verfolgen. Als Dean den Schlüssel gefunden hat, taucht die Hexe hinter ihm auf. Es kommt zum Kampf, Dean geht zu Boden und Charlie wird von der Macht der Hexe getroffen. Sie stirbt. Dean schießt auf die Hexe und diese verschwindet erneut, konnte jedoch den Schlüssel an sich bringen. Sam kommt ins Zimmer und Dean ruft nach Ezechiel. Dieser übernimmt sofort die Kontrolle über Sams Körper und erklärt, dass seine Energie nur reicht, entweder gegen die Hexe zu kämpfen oder Charlie zu heilen. Dean entscheidet sich für Charlie. Ezechiel heilt sie und wird wieder kurz ohnmächtig. Dean ist erneut gezwungen, Sam anzulügen. Seine Erklärung ist befriedigend genug, dass Charlie und Sam für den Moment nicht weiter nachhaken. Dorothy kommt dazu. Sie meint, sie hätten noch Zeit, die Hexe zu stoppen. Sam und Dean heften sich an ihre Fersen, während Dorothy bei der noch angeschlagenen Charlie bleibt. Während die Brüder nach der Hexe suchen, hakt Sam aber doch noch mal nach. Er meint, er habe Dean den Namen Zeke rufen hören. Dean kann sich damit herausreden, dass Sam noch benommen von dem Angriff sei. Dean selbst kommt noch einmal auf ihre Wohnverhältnisse zu sprechen und sein Bruder erklärt ihm, dass er sein Zimmer nicht eingerichtet hat, weil jedes Mal, wenn er sich ein zu Hause aufgebaut hat, etwas passiert sei, das alles wieder kaputt gemacht habe. Dean entgegnet, dass sie wohl nie näher an ein echtes Zuhause rankommen werden. Plötzlich taucht die Hexe wieder auf und beeinflusst Sam und Dean, wie sie es mit Jenkins getan hat. Daraufhin suchen die beiden die Frauen, um sie zu töten. In der Zwischenzeit erfährt Charlie von Dorothy, dass sie gestorben ist und wieder zurückgeholt wurde. Dann kommt Dorothy eine Idee und sie machen sich auf den Weg zu der Garage des Bunkers. Aus den Taschen ihres Motorrads, mit dem sie vor über 75 Jahren angekommen ist, holt Dorothy zwei rote Pumps heraus. Sie hätten Magie von Oz und sollten in der Lage sein, gegen die Hexe zu wirken. Sam und Dean finden die beiden und greifen sie an. Durch die Brüder erklärt die Hexe ihren wahren Plan, sie will die bösen Wesen aus Oz durch das Portal in diese Welt holen. Dorothy kann Sams und Deans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken und schickt Charlie mit einem der Schuhe los, um die Hexe aufzuhalten. Charlie kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Hexe ihre Gefolgsleute durch das bereits geöffnete Portal holen kann. Sie tötet die Hexe mit dem Absatz des Schuhs und kann, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Oz erhascht hat, das Portal wieder schließen. Sam und Dean kommen wieder zu sich. Die Zeit des Abschieds ist gekommen. Charlie bedankt sich bei Dean dafür, dass er sie von den Toten zurückgeholt hat. Zunächst streitet er es ab, gibt es dann aber indirekt doch zu und bittet Charlie, es für sich zu behalten. Dorothy will ihr Abenteuer in Oz fortsetzen und lädt Charlie ein, sie zu begleiten. Während Sam sich für Charlie freut, ist Dean aufgrund der vielen Gefahren nicht gerade begeistert. Schließlich treten die beiden Frauen durch das Portal nach Oz. Dean fragt Sam, ob er glaubt, dass Charlie zurückkommen wird und Sam meint, natürlich würde sie das, schließlich sei es nirgendwo so schön wie zu Hause. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Charlie Bradbury *Gadreel (Ezechiel) *Dorothy Baum *Crowley *Die böse Hexe des Westens *Peter Jenkins *James Haggerty Vorkommende Wesen *Hexen/Elfen *Dämonen *Engel Musik *'Over the Rainbow' von Judy Garland *'For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)' von AC/DC Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Slumber Party (Pyjamaparty) *'Spanisch:' Fiesta de Pijamas (Pyjamaparty) *'Französisch:' La Clé d'Oz (Der Schlüssel nach Oz) *'Italienisch:' Ritorno ad Oz (Rückkehr nach Oz) *'Portugiesisch:' Festa do Pijama (Pyjamaparty) *'Finnisch:' Noita palaa elämään (Die Hexe kehrt ins Leben zurück) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09